World of the Undead
World of the Undead is the second episode of the first season of The Infected. It's also the second episode overall. The events of this episode take place on May 22 2013, Day 12 of the outbreak. Plot The group are getting used to the new life, while living in a motel. Synopisis Day 12 08:32 AM, May 22 2013 The group awakened. The previous day, after Thompson was devoured, the group followed each other and found a motel where they decided to sleep. Chris tried to calm down his son, but Aiden was traumatised. “The monsters ate the officer, daddy!” Emily tried to do the same, but with no success. Everyone began to know each other better. As they already had a nickname for Albert, the group gave others also nicknames. Vincent Roberts was called the “Legend”. Everyone tried to make the best out of the situation they were in, but everyone was still in shock. “We should go on supply runs. This motel doesn’t have enough food to feed us all. We have 17 mouths to feed.” Everyone had a task to do, apart from the children. The men had to go on supply runs and hunt, while the women did the laundry and all sorts of women tasks. Theresa Patton was a strange teenager, she wanted to go with the men, as she thought the work for the women was boring. The camp had 3 children, 9 men and 5 women. But they still had the depressed Steven. “I’m never going to see my wife again! Who knows if the big cities will even be protected?! We saw the zombies on the road!” When it was around 11 a clock, the groups started heading out. A group of 4 men left for supply runs, while Chris and Mark went out hunting and Albert and Ronald stayed to protect the camp. Steven was just sitting around. Everyone considered Theresa already as a woman, but she was a kid after all. Eventually, she stayed at the camp and helped the other women. Aiden and Ruby were playing together. “Do you think your daddy will get back?” Ruby asked. Aiden didn’t hear it first, but when she repeated the sentence he replied. “Yes, yours will be back too. You just have to wait.” The women were talking to each other, and discussing life right now. “Steven is a little cry baby. Am I crying because my husband is protected in a city? No, right?” Wendy said irritated. “I’m glad to still have Ben.” Sarah Cooks said. Emily and Alice were listening to the others arguing. Four men were also discussing with each other, while they heard a noise. They looked around, and saw it. “Well, look at that!” Nathan said. Credits (They aren’t all called by name in this episode, but it is mostly who appears and who is part of the group, after all, they are at least mentioned once) * Chris Adams * Emily Jones * Aiden Adams * Mark Hughes * Alice Whitley * Ruby Hughes * Ronald Harding * Nathan * Albert Halls * Steven * George Fisher * Theresa Patton * Vincent Roberts * Ben Donaldson * Zoe Woods * Carmen Douglas * Wendy * Sarah Cooks * Officer Thompson (Mentioned only) * Caroline (Mentioned only) Deaths * None Trivia * First Appearance of Vincent Roberts. * First Appearance of Ben Donaldson. * First Appearance of Zoe Woods. * First Appearance of Carmen Douglas. * First Appearance of Wendy. * First Appearance of Sarah Cooks. * First Appearance of the Motel.